


. aslan .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [13]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Kudos: 6





	. aslan .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyFandomTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/gifts).



aslan is the lemon yellow 

of doubtful decisions 

and the deep forest green 

of bitter truths. 

he is the blinding cyan 

of lurking mysteries. 

he is the pulsing white 

of knowledge not yet unlocked 

and yet lying present, 

dormant. 

he is the tawny brown 

of war 

and sacrifice. 

he is the clashing silver 

of things that must be. 

he is the rusted gold 

of things that aren’t. 

he is the near transparent blue 

of both the tears of loss 

and the fog of longing.


End file.
